


Reassurance

by Tsuki (lunarrainbows)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Beads, Drinking, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrainbows/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even monsters can love. They can be loved in return. Such an exchange can make them human, which was what Kanda had with Lavi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a birthday gift for myself. Happy birthday to me c: (April 7th)

A monster was something of the imagination, something inhuman and intangible to rational thought. Something borne of fear, of over-active imaginations and horror stories. To be a monster was to not feel, to become something other than a human, yet wear the skin of one.

With the experiments that he had undergone while he was a mere child, could he truly say that he was human? No human healed like he did. No one could push themselves to their limit the exceed those limits, only to fall unconscious and be up within a days time.

He never was a true child. He had been the result of an experiment that went well. That horrible experiment that put him in a body that he had not deserved at all. He loathed this fact, hell—he even let himself get injured when he was in the most foul mood because of this fact.

Sometimes, Kanda felt like he was a monster. That no one could save him, and he was to never reach redemption for the sins that he had committed. He knew that the sins that were wrought against him could never be cleansed, which clung to him more than he wished they would. He never let this show while he was in front of anyone, yet there were ones that saw right through.

That infuriated him to no end.

There were times where he felt that he wasn't human. Yet, there were others that made him think that this wretched life of his was worth living. That he had a reason to continue to live, even if he was on borrowed time. After all, who wasn't on borrowed time in this war?

When he was the one to make that annoying redhead smile, he felt a bit of warmth. Something that he wouldn't readily admit, but he liked how he felt when he made Lavi smile. It reminded him that while he might not think that he was human, that he was beyond salvation, whatever form that might come in...there were ones that were glad that he was there. That even if he denied the fact that he had found a home with this ragtag group of exorcists, scientists, and finders....everyone would know different.

He was glad, for once that this group wasn't normal. He didn't have to worry about being human, about his past—he could just feel. Which was something he needed the most.

He supposed that it made sense, considering that both the beansprout and the rabbit wore several masks of their own, yet what drove him crazy was that Lavi saw through it not long after they met. He didn't understand him then, that was true; but he could see that he was also hiding something behind the dark glares, the biting comments and scathing cold shoulders. He said that he saw a similar soul.

He could almost hear the words that the redhead said that day instead of remembering them.

_Yuu, we both have our own ways of coping with things. Especially when it comes to emotions. We're actually pretty similar in that respect, with how we wear masks to hide what we don't want people to see._

Fucking hell.

Why. Why did Lavi get under his skin so well? He damn well knew that buttons to push and how to push him to what he called his limits of tolerance, only to pull back and leave him thinking of what he had said. He hadn't let someone do that to him, not in a long time.

Not since Alma.

His chest grew tight at the thought of his first friend, of how he had to leave him. Hell, he couldn't compare Alma to Lavi or vice versa. They were themselves, even if they could be so similar at times. There was no mistaking one for the other, no want of replacing one with the other—they were just there within his mind.

Two beings that continued to irritate him as they worked to get to know him.

He couldn't compare them, it was more like he wouldn't. He wouldn't degrade them to something like that, not when they were just strangely two huge parts of his life. It was strange, admitting to himself that he had let someone else other than his first friend, his first best friend get close, but he didn't want things to go back to how they were before. Not now, knowing that he was one of the few that knew of Lavi's more private side, which was actually really sarcastic and could be rather amusing to him.

He had supposed that he had closed himself off from everyone after what had happened when he had finally escaped from that blasted crow all of those years for a reason, considering the fact that his only friend had been killed by his own hands. He had told Lavi of what had happened to Alma, during one strange stormy night where the redhead had burst into his room, looking to spend the night in someone's room during the storm.

Actually expecting Lavi to try to crack a joke, to at make him try to at least smirk, yet instead the taller male simply curled up against him, sharing body heat while he let him talk. It was strangely uplifting to actually get some of it off his chest, even for a little bit. He had not seen hide nor hair of “Lavi,” the one he got so annoyed at, which made it easier to talk to the redhead. He knew all too well that the Lavi he knew and actually enjoyed bantering with was different than the mask that he had to wear in front of people and under Bookman's scrutinizing gaze.

When he wasn't wearing the mask, it was just so much easier to talk to him, and even if he didn't trust him completely just yet, he knew that he trusted Lavi to watch his back, which was the same thing as he'd trust him with his life. That sort of trust had to be earned, which the apprentice had done in spades.

His respect for him grew more when he had told him that he was righteous in wanting revenge against the scientists that experimented upon both Alma and himself, and one of the best ways to get said revenge would be to actually live. To finally wrench himself free from the Black Order, to be the human being that he was truly in his heart, even if he had been brought back into a body that was not his own originally.

That night, he actually saw underneath Lavi's persona as it fell, leaving a quiet, private and extremely pessimistic being behind. They really _were_ similar souls when everything was stripped away. That was scary enough considering the fact that he had hated the fake mask the redhead wore, yet when he could see what was underneath...everything had changed.

It was then that he learned that the redhead was afraid of storms. It wasn't just an irrational fear, either. Once he had finally calmed down enough to talk and once he could ask why he was shaking like a child without sounding like a complete ass. That fear had stemmed from one experience he had when he was just starting out as Bookman's Apprentice.

Passing through a more populated part of China, they had run into a fierce wind storm, which when it was amplified by the fact that there hadn't been rain in weeks. For any place that had been wrought with a drought, it was common knowledge to bring up any spare water they could to saturate the ground around any important places, meaning housing and the grounds around where livestock and crops were.

It was a pity that this village wasn't so knowledgeable.

It only took one bolt of dry lightning that had been stirred up during a dust storm to set everything ablaze. For anyone, it would be hard to watch that. To a child, barely older than the tender age of six, it was a hard lesson, also a horrifying one. The world was a cruel place, and to have to learn that by watching people burn alive....

He could still remember the first night where he had actually comforted the redhead as he recounted that reoccurring nightmare. Though it was extremely awkward the first few handful of times Lavi had appeared in his room during a storm, he found himself reluctantly getting used to the idea. It had been one way that they found the time to talk, to actually see the things that were hidden beneath the many masks both wore.

Because when no one was around, and under the cover of night, everything was stripped away.

Lavi had become this invasive presence, worming himself into one of the few cracks that had not healed itself within his façade, quite easily considering the fact that he had built his life around wearing many similar masks himself. Though it took him months to even get him to talk without wanting to take his head off, he quickly realized that it wasn't just he that had been hiding more than most thought from prying eyes. The rabbit could be just as surprising, if even more so sometimes.

Even though the redhead knew just exactly how to get under his skin, he found that he somewhat missed his antics when he was away. He didn't readily admit that, of course, because that wouldn't just kill his stoic character that he projected, but because it would just urge on the apprentice bookman more.

He had his patience, but even someone like him could run into a wall and want things to stop.

He was actually surprised that Lavi hadn't burst into his room by now. He tended to make it at least a daily thing, saying something like he needed to cheer up a bit or he needed to get out more. It wasn't that he was lonely—well maybe he was, considering that he hadn't been bugged, annoyed or pissed off by anyone the whole day...he just found it odd. He did love the tranquillity that blanketed his room, making him feel all the more peaceful. Yet without the annoyances to balance out the overly brooding mood he was in, he knew that he would continue to be stuck in this one mood until something changed.

It was strange that Lavi had suddenly stopped today. He knew that said redhead was still within the order, he had heard him complaining earlier about something that Bookman had said while he was ushered into the library. Simply scoffing and walking away, he hadn't seen him since.

Groaning softly in irritation he snapped open his eyes, moving from the lotus position he had been sitting in to stand up, pushing away the mat he had been sitting on. Instead of the normal clearing of his mind that meditation normally brought him, he had continued to let himself brood, to think of things that ranged from his past with Alma to some more interesting ponderings on just what Lavi was still hiding behind that persona of his.

As soon as he stood, the door handle turned fluidly and the door slammed open; and in entered Lavi, whom was grinning faintly as he cradled what appeared to be a sake bottle to his chest.

Sake? That's what the rabbit brought with him when he finally decided to stop with his charade? At least he had some good taste, from what he could tell by the amount of label on the bottle he could see. It was at least a good vintage, so it would make for a rather interesting time.

“Heya Yuu-chan!” Kicking off his boots like he knew Kanda would snap at him for, he wiggled around his toes as the thin material of his socks did little to protect his feet from the cold stone. Hissing at the feeling he moved with quick strides over to where the swordsman was standing, leaned forwards and smirked at him, acting like he would steal a kiss and pulled back, moving to fall down on the bed in front of them.

“Idiot, don't bring a bottle of sake in here and do something stupid like that!” he hissed out, reaching and grabbing the bottle and setting it on the bed beside him as he sat down he levelled the redhead with an annoyed glare. “What the hell is going through your head usagi?”

Lavi smiled serenely, lifting his head enough to grin at him then relaxed against the bed for a few minutes. He said nothing, which didn't bother Kanda at all considering the fact that the monotony had been broken. Lavi was here, even if he looked like he just wanted to grab him and curl up against him to just ramble for hours on end. Just when he was about to yank said redhead up by the collar of his shirt he sat up lazily, leaning against him with a small hum. “Sorry for not comin' by sooner Yu..”

He didn't have to hear the words clearly to know what had been said. Not with how he knew the redhead. He could quite easily predict what he would say when he was being lazy like this, which was something he secretly took with some form of pride. Of course Lavi did and said many things that still surprised and confused him even now, but to know that he was the only one that could safely say that he had seen several sides to the chronicler, he was pleased. Things weren't just one way with them.

“Baka Usagi...” He muttered irritably and grabbed the bottle of sake, letting his right hand reach out and grab the bottle from the redhead. He wasn't going to go and let something like this go to waste, even if Lavi was leaning and snuggling against him in a rather inviting way. Though he could feel himself relaxing as well, he still was annoyed that Lavi had taken so long to even come by at all.

It wasn't that he had told the rabbit when he wanted to see him, it was that he had been bored, and for once the redhead hadn't appeared when he had expected him to. Which was enough to fuel some rather interesting ideas that involved more than a few shots of sake and possibly a bath to relax them both even more.

Oh yes, he had things that he wanted to do to the rabbit, and he would accomplish them all.

“Yu-chaan...” Mentally scoffing at the way that Lavi had drew out his name he glanced down, his eyes meeting a curious and mischievous single green eye. “You're too tense.” Feeling a warm hand close over his right hand he closed his hand tighter around the sake bottle to make Lavi work for it.

It was rather amusing, watching Lavi move around to straddle him loosely as he held up his arm more so that the redhead would have to lean against him more to grasp the bottle. He knew that Lavi knew what he was doing, yet having him play along was all the more fun. “You're not that complacent right now, are you usagi?”

“Yuu don't be mean! Here I came with a good vintage and you want to keep it away from me? What happened to sharing good alcohol?” He could see the pout on the red head's face, which was enough to make him smirk and pull the bottle away from him even more. Yes, he could admit to himself that he had missed Lavi's antics today, enough to the point where he would tease and taunt the chronicler until he finally had enough. Then, and only then would he allow Lavi to get a taste of the sake.

“We'll share, later.” He murmured deviously, a smirk tugging his lips upwards as he felt his amusement rise. Letting his arm fall he placed the bottle on the night stand and easily grasped both of Lavi's pale wrists, briefly noting that he wasn't wearing those half gloves of his. That was good, there was less he had to strip from him later.

“Eh?” Lavi shifted on Kanda's lap, a soft groan escaping him once he felt cool lips along the left side of his neck. Oh. So that's what Yu meant about sharing it later. He had thought of just grabbing a few drinks before he dragged Kanda to the baths for a while, but this was nice too. He wasn't going to complain at all with the current change of events.

Tilting his head back he moaned softly as he felt teeth rasp against the thick line of muscle of his neck that was oh so sensitive. His ears were even more erogenous, yet he couldn't deny the thrill that went through him when Yu used those hellishly sharp teeth to mark his skin. It was the mix of pain and pleasure, as well as the fact that he'd be wearing these marks for weeks if they were deep enough and if his lover was in a rather vindictive mood. Something that he was always willing to keep as souvenirs, even if he had to cover them up.

He could feel his wrists being let go in favour of strong hands gripping his hips and pulling him even closer, which suited him just fine because he reached up and tangled his hands in that lovely curtain of inky blue-black hair that was just oh so soft and touchable. Feeling Kanda's teeth dig into the flesh of his neck even more, deep enough to create a sharp sting of pain before the scent of copper teased his nose. A breathy chuckle left him as he tugged at Yu's hair which caused the swordsman to mark up his neck with more harsh bites.

“Someone's rather violent tonight.” Lavi gasped out, his amusement cut short by the arousing feeling of a hot tongue gliding over the wounds that had been wreaked upon his neck, drawing a husky moan from him.

“You're the idiot that didn't come earlier.” Kanda growled out, his breath hot as it fanned over Lavi's skin. He hated waiting, and he would get his retribution. Pulling back from the red head's neck he made a show of licking the blood from his lips, knowing that that lone green eye would catch the crimson liquid staining them. Lavi always did get a kick out of watching him lick his lips clean of _his_ blood, as well as get a bit of masochistic thrill running through his body when he realized that he would be wearing the results of their little bouts days after. He always said it was something that he could remember months after, and that even when the bruises had faded, the memories hadn't.

To him, sex bruises were good bruises if they were caused by rough sex with someone you cared about.

“Yeah, well...” He was staring blatantly at his lover's face now, watching as his eyes seemed to sparkle with mischievous intent that bordered upon slight cruelty, yet those lips—hell that tongue, that's what really caught his attention. That pink muscle that was stained crimson with his own blood, the very blood that Yu continued to savour with each swipe of his tongue, with each lazy swallow....

He had to wonder if this was a bit of his blood lust coming back to the surface again.

“I had to grab this from storage, and that's not easy with how Jerry likes to hoard things like this.” Leaning forwards he kissed Kanda lightly, keeping the kiss soft and wanting. They would do more later, but right now he didn't want to rush into anything. He had avoided Kanda for a reason. Not because he wanted to, but because he wanted to get everything that he would possibly have to do today finished. That way, they could do whatever they wanted.

Kanda did know just how strict the cook could be when it came to that sort of thing, which had him agreeing with the statement with a light scoff. “That doesn't excuse you for being so late, Lavi.” He murmured pointedly as he broke away from their slow kiss, enjoying the light shiver that his words brought to the redhead, as well as the slight hitch in his breathing.

Ah, he knew all to well what it meant to make up for what transgression he had made, which normally left him sore and aching, yet at the same time sated and boneless. “Hm? Then what would Yuu-chan?” He finally asked once he had gathered his wits about him again.

“Do whatever I want for the night.” The bluenette had said this in a suggestive tone, yet at the same time he was dead serious. Letting his hands let go of the red head's hips he trailed them lower, brushing against his jean covered ass. Digging his palms into the rough fabric he squeezed both supple globes once and let go, trailing his hands up and over his thighs before he perched his hands atop them, his fingers just barely brushing Lavi's inner thighs.

Hissing at the touch he couldn't help but to buck his hips up lightly, trying to get his hands to the place that they were needed the most. He didn't even mind if Yu teased him into mindless need, he just wanted his hands on him. After a few moments of clenching and unclenching his hands within Kanda's free flowing hair he tugged on it, a smirk coming to his lips at the annoyed scowl that he could see that was followed by the soft gasp and purr like rumble that escaped his lover as he massaged whatever ache he had caused by running the pads of his fingertips along his scalp.

“Ne, Yu...will you make it worth my wait if I say yes?” Lavi did know that this would be the case, yet he couldn't help but to tease Kanda. He wasn't one to just take things lying down, and he would go through with the teasing back just as much as he knew that Kanda would tease him. It was an unspoken rule between them, they both found amusement and pleasure in teasing the other, so there was no reason to stop now.

Scoffing lightly, Kanda trailed his right hand up the red head's body, letting the pads of his fingertips skate across the skin of his neck, teasing sensitive spots as he lifted Lavi's chin, making him expose more of his neck to his appreciative gaze. “You're an idiot and you already know the answer to that usagi.” Dipping his head down he accented each word with a hard nip at the flesh beneath his lips, pressing his canines deep into his lover's neck. Being rewarded with a delightful shiver and Lavi exhaling a pained hiss he smirked.

“Y-yeah, I know...I just like making it hard for ya Yu--” Cut off by another bite, this time harder, and the feeling of a hand twisting his shirt and yanking he tipped back his head and let out a harsh laugh. “It makes you impatient and that's cute.”

Kanda had heard enough. That wasn't what he wanted to do, he wanted to hold the idiot, he wanted to do things to him...he wanted to show him, without words just how much he meant to him. Lavi was always the one that was better with words after all. He was all action, all body language. That was the thing that he was most comfortable with.

“You're still an idiot. You haven't answered me either, rabbit.” he hissed out, lacing the amused mood he was in with some stirring annoyance. He knew what Lavi was doing, and while it was rather funny in its own respect, he wanted his answer. It would continue the plans that were starting to ink themselves within the back of his mind.

Letting go of Lavi's chin he smirked as he saw the dejected look upon his face.

“Yuu you're spoiling all of the fun!” Watching and hearing Lavi whine he sighed.

“Rabi...” Stopped by two fingers being placed at his lips and a quirky, mischievous smirk he knew his answer. “Baka...” he muttered against Lavi's fingers, taking the two into his mouth and teasingly brushing his tongue against the digits, feeling smug as he drew a harsh groan from his lover's throat.

“You already knew Yu-chan. I love spending time with you, no matter what we're doing.” Lavi murmured huskily, his breathing hitching with each pull of Kanda's mouth, his blood heating and rushing from his head and down to his stirring erection, leaving him dizzy. _Shit_ , he thought with growing urgency. _Yuu has one wicked tongue!_

He was already in Kanda's lap, so the things that were going through his head at the moment weren't much of a stretch. Yet the reminder of the sake that he brought with him into the room was more pressing. Well, just because he wanted to let his precious Yu-chan loosen up a bit more. “How is this going to play out? Am I going to be your naughty rabbit? Ne, Yu?” he purred out, extracting his fingers from the bluenette's mouth and leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling lazily.

Now that was what he was talking about. _Good rabbit._ He could almost forgive him for taking his fingers away with the way that he was rolling his hips against his own straining erection. He wasn't hard to the point that it would be painful to walk, but with the promise that came with Lavi suggesting that he'd be his naughty rabbit, as well as adding in the red head's amusing tolerance to alcohol, he knew that he would be in for a great time.

It was so much fun to tease him like that, after all.

“Yes rabbit. You are going to be mine. **Only mine**. You're _my_ naughty rabbit. You got that?” Releasing Lavi's shirt he reached up and tangled his fingers within his hair, using that leverage to pull him into a kiss.

Of course he got it. He loved hearing Yu say it as much as his lover loved to hiss it out, to say it and make him acknowledge these words.

“Ngh..” Whimpering at the sharp bite to his lower lip he felt that the pain only increased the level of closeness, making him want more. More of the pleasure, of the pain, the feel of Yu's left hand snaking around to brush against his ass, the feel of Yu's body beneath him...he just wanted more of Yu. More of what he had to give him. He'd take it all and more.

Yu made him feel alive. He made him feel safe, he made him feel wanted and worthy of actual love. Which was a bit weird considering his lover's “personality,” but to him it made perfect sense. They were like two halves of a whole, easily flowing into each other, easily separated, but they were at their best when they were together.

He didn't know when he had been allowed air, but when he was he gulped for it eagerly, feeling his face heat up. “Tch...you're thinking too much again Rabi...” Yu murmured against his lips, turning the once fierce kiss into something more languid, yet the smouldering fire beneath it all was burning just as bright.

Pulling back enough to comfortably flash Kanda a teasing grin he brushed his lips against his lover's briefly running his tongue against them as he spoke in a low murmur against his lips.“That right? I guess...you'll have to give me a few orders, ne?”

Feeling that wandering hand give a tight squeeze to his right hip he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Oh, he knew for a fact that Yu liked this idea. There were times where he would let him direct things for a while, and it appeared to be the case again. Hell, they haven't even touched the sake yet! That in itself was a travesty.

“ _Master_ , maybe we should get a bit of the sake? Here I was thinking a bath together could be nice...we just need a few cups if you're going to indulge me on my little whim.” Staring into rapidly darkening sapphire eyes his grin grew wider. Yuu wasn't normally into defiling the baths, but he could be coerced into doing so with the right reasons. From what he could tell, he had been missed. That was a good enough reason for him. He had missed the irritable swordsman as well.

“Impatient brat.” Kanda muttered with what Lavi could take as slightly irritated affection. That wasn't a no at all, and that gave him the go ahead to let go of the one he was clinging to as if his life depended on it. Leaning back he ground his ass teasingly against the hardness he could feel beneath him, feeling quite devious as he did this with each stretch towards the side table. Finally grasping the bottle he took a tight hold to the neck of it and arched his back, using his legs to anchor him to Kanda as he slowly righted himself once more.

_Hu...it really is fun to tease him when I know he wants it as much as I do. Plus, I know that I'll get it back tenfold in the bath...for now I'm going to enjoy this._

Uncorking the bottle he let the top fall carelessly on the bed. Taking a quick swig of it he hummed at the burning feeling as it slid down his throat. Lifting the bottle to Kanda's lips he nodded his head. “s'good....picked just the right one.” Raising a brow as he watched Yu shake his head he stared at him curiously. “What's the matter?”

“Lie back.” The statement was soft, yet it held all of the strength of a command. The bottle was grabbed from his hands, lithe fingers tugging it free gently while an interesting look crept over the bluenette's visage. He did as he was told with little complaint, keeping his legs locked around Kanda's waist for a while longer as he let himself fall back with a small “Oomph,” smiling all the while. Finally relaxing enough to let go of the bluenette his legs spread open, keeping the swordsman between them.

“Good to know I wasn't the only one missed.” he murmured softly, watching as his lover's gaze raked over his prone, relaxed body. He could almost see the ideas as they rolled around in his head, coming to the surface in his eyes.

What Kanda replied with was nothing more than a scoff, letting his fingers brush against his covered stomach teasingly. He would just brush the tips of his fingers along his sides, watching him squirm at the sensation. Once he thought that he would stop with the teasing and actually touch him correctly he circled his navel, dipping his fingers inside through the cloth then drug his fingers downwards, playing with the top of his jeans.

Kanda's hands were fairly cool, and the feeling of them against the fairly sensitive skin of his stomach had him both wanting to shy away from the touch and move closer at the same time. Feeling those fingers dig into his stomach had a strangled laugh escaping him, which only turned into a gasp as he watched his shirt being pushed up and the feeling of chilled sake being poured into his navel.

“Why Yu, I never thought you'd like somethin' like this...” He murmured teasingly, just barely propping himself up with his arms as he watched and waited to see what the swordsman would do next. He could still feel the bottle against his skin as an ever present reminder, one that kept many of the ideas that he had before this started at the surface of his thoughts.

He could feel the brush of silken hair against the skin of his stomach and the light, almost unnoticed weight as it pooled on his skin as Kanda leaned down, flashing him a wicked smirk. “There's a lot that has become more _interesting_ , as you would so put it. Its **your** fault, usagi.” Almost jumping at the feel of sharp teeth marking his stomach he felt strong hands holding his hips down as sharp canines dug into the skin below his navel.

“Shit, warn me next time!” Hissing at the strange feeling of pain and pleasure mixing as the bluenette soothed the bite marks with long swipes of his tongue against the bleeding wounds he felt his already heated body start to tingle a bit, letting out a mix of a laugh and a hiss as he lifted his hips as much as the hold on them would allow. That small motion was enough to let some of the sake to drip down from its makeshift cup, and it felt really fucking strange to him. The feeling of it against the bite marks, coupled with the feeling of it being lapped up slowly by Kanda's tongue left him a bit light headed. He was being teased with the short, slow licks, and he still wanted more.

“That's no way to talk to your **master** , is it rabbit? Or are you being disobedient to be _punished_?”

Well fuck, looks like Yu was really into this more than he thought he was at the moment. Normally it took him a bit to really get into it because he liked to see him squirm, but now...it seemed like that was changing. Maybe he was rubbing off on him more than he had previously thought. Raising a brow he merely pouted at the now deviously smirking samurai, letting his bottom lip quiver with his attempt of appearing innocent.

Still keeping up the innocent act he grabbed the bottle of sake from the swordsman and placed it at his lips. Watching him take a swig of it he pulled it back and sat it down on the bed, truly not caring if it would eventually fall to the floor with the way that Kanda was looking at him.

“Who, me? I thought you already knew master,” He began with a soft tone, which grew to something that sounded more like a teasing drawl as he leaned up, carelessly letting the sake that had settled into his navel to spill precariously down the flat planes of his stomach. “Oops. Looks like I will have to be punished after all, doesn't it?” Reaching out he cupped Kanda's face with his hands, letting his thumbs brush against his cheeks.

“Be gentle enough, ne, Yuu? I'm going to need to walk in the morning.”

It was hard enough to do this without thinking that he'd get some sort of rebuke for his actions, and the tell-tale rip of what probably was one of the many stitches that he put into this pair of jeans earlier in the day to salvage them, popped. “Aw damn, now I really am going to have to ask Johnny to make me a new couple pairs of jeans with how you always bust the seams!” He grumbled, though he truly wasn't mad. Not with the look that his Yu-chan shot him with the mention of the scientist lackey's name.

“Rabi...shut up.”

Blinking owlishly at the command he flailed out his arms as he was pushed back, this time fully surprised as he felt Kanda settle over his hips.

“Yu...what...”

Cut off by a rather annoyed glare he couldn't help the small grin that came to his lips as the swordsman finally decided that he had enough of him being so teasing. He did say that he would be Yu's naughty rabbit didn't he? He was delivering....

Settling against Kanda's pillows as he relaxed himself as much as he could he watched the older exorcist's movements curiously, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt that ass he loved to check out so much ground down hard on his straining erection and hands diving beneath the pillow on either side of his head. He was hellishly confused, but with the slight roll of Yu's hips against his own arousal those thoughts easily escaped him.

_Just what in the hell was Yu doing?_

He had little time to think because as soon as he glanced up into devious sapphire blue eyes he felt cold metal against one wrist, his other hand being swiftly pulled from its previous spot to rest up above his head and another bracelet of cold metal encased that wrist as well.

Oh _fuck_ , it was **handcuffs**. So that's where they went! Normally he used them on Kanda when he didn't want his impatience getting in the way with that he had in mind, but to have them used against himself?! He couldn't help but to shiver at the possibilities. Just what the fuck--

Oh no. He couldn't be thinking _that_ could he? Feeling Yu get up off of him then pull at the simple chain that held the shackles that bound him he found himself sitting on his haunches before his smirking lover. Dipping his head down he managed to stare at him curiously underneath the wisps of his hair that fell over his good eye.

“Looks like you've finally remembered your place at the moment, usagi. If you keep acting like this you might get a treat after your punishment.”

The possessive look in Kanda's eyes, combined with the dark and promising tone he spoke in made a low gasp escape him. He really fucking did love it when the control of this situation was taken away. It was only him that he'd allow that to happen with too. Sure he was just as easily one to reverse the situation and he has done it in the past, but right now he wanted to play. He was being naughty and he wanted the punishment as well as the treat.

Leaning forwards he smiled widely. “Of course Yuu-chan.”

He had little time to think before he was pushed back against the headboard his eyes almost immediately catching sight of Mugen as his back landed against the hardwood. “W-what are you going to do with that?” he really was wondering if he should have did that last crack at Yu considering the fact that he looked like he was the one that held all of the cards at the moment.

“Shut up.” While it was obvious that Kanda adored his chokuto, there were times that he could effectively use it to shut Lavi up like no other. It took little force to drive the sheathed blade into the soft coverlet beneath them, and he angled it so that it would go through the slats at the bottom of the headboard, easily securing it.

“Now then...” Yu spoke as he watched him squirm around. “Be a good rabbit and stay here while I get some of those toys you love to use on me so much.” So it was payback! Really, he knew that Yu loved the toys, just by his reactions he gave. But when it came to his pride, well that was a different story. He had said that he'd get him back more than once, but he had no idea that he meant now of all things!

“Yuu! Don't leave me hanging like this!”

Hearing nothing as he watched said swordsman disappear into his bathroom he sighed. He had thought this could happen, but to actually be teased like this and left to wait and squirm around trying to get free was something completely different.

“Man, he could've at least given me a warning...maybe then it wouldn't be so weird.” He muttered to himself, trying not to make his discomfort too apparent, though the light bulge in his pants was an easy testament to that.

“What wouldn't be so weird rabbit?”

Jerking his head to the right he stared in shock at what he saw. Visibly there wasn't much of a change in Yu other than the fact that he had loosely tied up his hair with a familiar orange ribbon, he was only in his boxers and within his hands was an overstuffed bag, as well as a rather familiar looking cat tail that ended in a string of nine graduated anal beads.

_Here I thought that Yu was the cat...._

“Wait, you're going to use that on me? I thought I was a rabbit, not a cat?” he asked curiously, stepping out of his role for the time being. Straining against his bonds he twisted his body enough to lie on his side partially, actually thankful that his right eye was covered at the moment.

“Like I said before...usagi....you have to be punished.” Kanda found a lot of amusement in the fact that the redhead was squirming around like a fish out of water as he tried to get himself free. He wouldn't let him be free, not yet at least. Smirking, he set the bag of Lavi's toys on the end of the bed, merely grabbing a simple bandanna, one of the red head's own and unravelling it. Moving over to his side he leaned down and nipped at the shell of his lover's ear. “So shut up and enjoy it Rabi.” Chuckling lightly he quickly tied the bandanna around Lavi's eyes.

“Ngh—don't Yuu!”

Clicking his tongue he rolled Lavi onto his stomach, taking note of how the longer than normal chain connecting his bound wrists twisted with the movements that the redhead did. Slapping Lavi's ass once hard he received a squeak of surprise in return that was all to pleasing.

_Yes, learn now rabbit..._

Ah yes, he was still clothed, wasn't he? That was a bit of a problem. One that he could solve. Getting up on the bed with Lavi he stood on his knees at the foot of the bed, letting his fingertips brush over the apprentice's ankles, making sure that it was fleeting yet enough there to make him aware of his presence below. Getting a small jump and a small giggle he did it again, only to receive the same response. Shaking his head at said reaction he let his eyes rake up Lavi's clothed body, his hands mindlessly trailing up the red head's legs to come up and settle on his hips before teasing along the strip of skin that was bared to his vision.

“How much do you want this, pet? Its been a while since you've had me like this.”

He really wasn't one that was known for teasing and he really had enough of it to put it plainly. The whimper that escaped his lover was enough for him. Lavi wanted this, the way that he was trying to arch his hips upwards in a vain attempt to get more attention to places that needed it more than his stomach told him everything. He wanted it too, so he grabbed the side of the jeans that he had split the seams on earlier and pulled. Hard. Hearing the rip Lavi pouted, but he didn't make any sound, only lifting his hips as he had the offending article of clothing ripped away from him.

That was one down.

It didn't really surprise him that the first thing he saw was green. What did surprise him was the fact that it turned into a teal colour at the bottom. This was a pair of his own boxers! How In the hell did Lavi get them without him noticing that they were gone?

“Fucking rabbit, I told you to stop taking my clothes and wearing them. Guess you do need the ring this time for that idiotic stunt.” He muttered with some actual annoyance. He was more annoyed at the fact that he didn't notice it than the fact that Lavi was wearing his clothing. Actually, he didn't really mind that he was wearing his clothes, not that he'd say that right away anyways.

“Shit.”

“Be good and maybe I'll take the blindfold off before you come. If you're lucky.” He murmured out in a husky tone, busying himself with stripping the wriggling redhead of the last of his clothing on his lower half, leaving him bare to his gaze from the waist down. He decided that he really didn't care for him to wear a shirt either so he ripped that down the middle from the slit in the neck at the top, bearing him completely to his eyes.

“Damn it Yu, I need that!”

Scoffing at the exclamation he shook his head, knowing that Lavi couldn't see him and shot said redhead an incredulous look.

“Like I give a shit at the moment. Worry about it later rabbit brat.” He could care less about what Lavi thought he needed at the moment. He didn't need to think, not with what he was going to do to him. Placing his hands on Lavi's thighs he gave them a firm stroke, his left hand coming up to give his half hard cock a series of teasing strokes while his right held down the red head's hips.

“So impatient...” He murmured lightly, letting his strokes become more firm then easing up when he felt Lavi's impatience as his hips bucked against his grip. Wanting and feeling the need to be specifically cruel at the moment to get more of the needy movements of the redhead and the small gasps that he was trying to hide he slid his hand upwards, circling the head of the now almost completely hard cock and circled the head, dipping his thumb into the slit.

“Ngh...” The soft whine that escaped Lavi brought a smirk to his lips and he repeated the movement, only to pull away once he saw that he was fully aroused and the light pink flush that started at his cheeks extended down to his chest and stomach.

“Ah--” He really should blindfold and bound Lavi more if he looked like this every time he did it. The normally mischievous and casually dressed apprentice's hair was highly dishevelled in appearance, his hair was in disarray and took on a slight sheen at Lavi's temples as sweat accumulated; and while he couldn't see that eye that he loved to see glazed over in pure lust, he knew that would be how it would look now. “Yu!”

Clicking his tongue loud enough for Lavi to hear he watched the rabbit squirm for a few minutes, knowing that he could feel the heat of his body as he moved back to sit between his writhing legs. A light chuckle escaped him as he felt said legs trying to wrap around his waist and get him to move closer to him, to make him tough him again.

Turning he reached out and fished out a tube of lubricant and one of Lavi's favourite toys to use while he sucked him off, a string of anal beads that ended in a black cat tail from the bag of toys. Popping the cap he slicked each bead generously with lube, his fingers skittering around the ninth and last bead as he spread the lube over the inch and a half surface.

“Don't tense up, just relax and take it all in Usagi. I don't want to hurt you just yet.”

He could sense the confusion that was going through Lavi, as well as the complete lack of balance by having his eyesight cut off, but the confusion that was brought on by that quickly dissipated. Watching him do as he was told, Kanda stared greedily at the sight before him, taking it all in.

Lavi must have figured that he grabbed one of the more fun toys with the way that he was lifting his hips a bit and shaking his ass as an invite. While it was amusing in its own right, it made it all the more easier for him to bring the toy, as well as his slicked fingers to the puckered entrance that was exposed to his vision.

Inserting the beads one at a time into Lavi's entrance he couldn't keep the wicked smile that came to his lips as with each bead that was pushed into his lover, he would receive a gasping moan in return. That had him pushing each leftover bead in with more force, just to hear more of the moans that were music to his ears.

Brushing his fingers against Lavi's swaying balls as he bucked his hips up and stilled he traced their circumference and cupped them with his free hand momentarily, letting the caress linger as he squeezed lightly. Letting go he settled onto his knees and leaned down, nipping along the inside of his red head's right thigh.

“What are—ah, fuck just suck me off!”

Pitying Lavi just a little bit he gave a teasing lick to the tip of his weeping phallus, fluttering his tongue against the underside and sucked hard. Letting the redhead buck up into his mouth he pushed in the eighth bead as he hummed around his mouthful, relaxing his throat as he finally deepthroated him. Continuing with the humming he swiped his tongue against the treat in his mouth and bobbed his head, moving up a few centimetres then going back down.

“F-fuck”

Brushing his teeth against the hard length in his mouth as he drew it out of his throat he changed the pitch of his hums, making them just a bit higher to throw Lavi off balance. The resounding moan and added weight to his shoulders as his legs were wrapped around his shoulders queued him to push the final and last bead into the red head's ass. Pulling back so that only the head of Lavi's length was in his mouth he sucked on it gently, using his teeth as a counterpoint to drag across the slick surface as he drew it out of his mouth.

A finger was one of the only two things that were keeping the tail within Lavi. That and the fact that the way that he was laying had his ass and hips lifted up enough so that gravity wouldn't completely screw over his plans. Removing his finger from the outside of the clenching hole he glanced up, noticing that he could catch the barest hint of green under the dark fabric of the blindfold that was covering Lavi's good eye.

“You're supposed to stay blindfolded, usagi.” Kanda hissed out in an annoyed tone, pushing the tail all the way into his lover's ass. Watching Lavi squirm he got up on his knees and settled over the red head's writhing body, his still covered ass brushing abrasively against the hard on underneath it.

More moans escaped the apprentice bookman as he struggled to see through the tiny slit of light he managed to create as he struggled against the cuffs. Managing a smile he tossed his head back as he laughed, breathless and shaky.

“Saa...but I wanted to see your eyes master. I wanted to be able to see them when you fucked me silly.”

Pulling on the tail some so that he'd feel the beads moving and stretching his ass more Kanda pulled down his boxers, relieved that he had decided to undress before he really got into things. He could feel the silky fabric of the underwear brush against his arousal, causing him to moan. Kicking the offensive, confining material away he leaned backwards and pulled up the bag and dove his hands into it, impatiently rummaging around until he came to what he was looking for. Finally closing his fingers around a cock ring he pulled it out swiftly and secured it at the base of Lavi's cock, chuckling at the despairing cry he got in return. Lavi didn't have to be able to see to know that he had put _that_ on him of all things.

“Don't pout now rabbit, I have something that you can keep your mouth occupied with.”

Pulling off the blindfold as he got up on his knees again he grabbed the top of the headboard as he offered his aching arousal to Lavi's mouth.

“If you do a good enough job I'll stop teasing you and actually fuck you like you want, rabbit.” Lifting his hips more he let out a loud groan of pleasure as slightly cracked lips parted and he was finally taken into Lavi's hot mouth. His hips surged forwards as he was overrun with the want of being fully enclosed in that hot, warm space; only barely realizing that he could choke the redhead as teeth closed down along his shaft harder than he would have liked. Shaking his head he finally gathered enough wits to pull back and let Lavi breathe, internally berating himself for doing something so stupid.

Coughing, Lavi appeared dazed as he took in several shaky breaths, trying to relax his gag reflex as his lungs burned. “G-geez Yu, I know you like it when I give ya head, but I need to breathe.” Hearing him say this actually made him feel somewhat bad and he let go of the headboard, sitting down over Lavi's hips once more. Forgetting the fact that he had wanted to get head from the rabbit he cupped his lover's face, bringing him into a slow kiss.

He was surprised to feel that Lavi was shaking still, and as he continued to kiss him he gulped in more air than he would normally need. Pulling back he let Lavi breathe, feeling only a bit bad that his face was rather red. This was enough teasing, considering that he didn't even want to make Lavi choke before.

“Be lucky that I feel somewhat annoyed at the fact that I lost myself, usagi.”

Grabbing the apprentice's legs he hoisted them up and hooked them around his waist, letting his arousal to brush against the crease of Lavi's ass as he ground against him, trying to calm himself. Taking a minute to steel himself against the pure need of just ripping the toy out of his lover's clenching hole he pulled at the toy, feeling a sense of smug pleasure as the redhead cried out in pleasure as the toy shifted and rubbed against his prostate as he pulled out three of the beads.

Lavi didn't know when he had lost track of things, but once he finally had been allowed to breathe he was pulled into a soft kiss, one that was quite unlike Yu most of the time. It was so sweet, a drastic change from the teasing and harsh movements of earlier and it drew a small moan from the back of his throat.

He could feel the toy being pulled from him slowly as he felt Yu's erection grinding against his ass, creating a strange juxtaposition of feelings low in his gut. He wanted the swordsman to take his time when it came to taking the toy out of him, but at the same time he wanted Kanda to just stop this all and fuck him silly. He wanted both, and it was rather impossible to have both at the same time.

“Ngh...hurry up Yuu..”

Lifting his hips up, he bucked them up higher in hopes that he'd get the hint, and as three more beads were pulled out of him in rapid succession he moaned loudly, his eye rolling in the back of his head as pleasure simmered hotly in his veins. “A-aaaah!” he cried out, mindlessly trying to get Yu to stroke his aching cock even though he knew that he wouldn't get a release. He just wanted something else to use as a counterpoint for the pleasure that was driving him mad.

Kisses were peppered along his neck and chest as a seventh bead was pulled out of him and pushed back in just as quickly and he keened, gritting his teeth as he ground his ass down against Yu's dripping cock. He had enough, he just wanted to be fucked already!

“Shi—aa—Yuu!”

Glancing down at Lavi he pulled out the seventh bead, as well as the eighth, keeping the bead pressed against the clenching hole that wanted to suck the toy back in. An amused smirk tilted his lips upwards as he stared up at the redhead, he pressed the bead back in quickly, relishing the strangled gasp that he got from his action. Pulling on the tail a bit more he couldn't help the chuckle of amusement that left him, and with a flash of teeth he gave Lavi an actual smile. Awkward, but it was a smile.

“What, rabbit?”

“Fuck me already! This is just cruel!”

A dark look crossed Kanda's features, one that would have scared Lavi if he had been in the right mind, so it was good for him that he wasn't. Hearing Lavi almost scream as the last two beads were violently pulled out of him he lined himself up with the read head's spasming hole and surged forwards, sheathing himself whole. The toy fell down on the bedding, left behind in both of their need to finally get what they both had wanted.

“Oh bloody hell.”

He didn't know who had cursed, nor who had seriously been listening to a certain British exorcist curse Cross out, and neither cared. What they did care about was that after all of the teasing, the assigning and exchanging of roles, they were both close enough to be considered one being again.

Sure, his ass still stung at the initial stretching that was caused by Yu's rough push into him, it still felt damn good. Lamenting the loss of his arms at this moment he clung to the swordsman's hips and ground down on his cock, giving him the go ahead to move.

He wasn't sure that his brain was working at the moment. Not with how his cock was throbbing, aching for release and not being able to get it, coupled with the feeling and realization that Yu was in him and he wasn't dreaming.

Kanda was in a similar state, barely holding onto his wits as he gripped Lavi's hips with both hands and surged forwards, groaning as he felt the muscles around him clamp down, eager for him to stay. Lifting Lavi's right leg up higher to that it would rest over his shoulder he slammed upwards with fast thrusts, unable to take it slow now that he was finally in the rabbit.

It dawned upon Kanda to grab Lavi's other leg as well and as he did, Lavi shifted enough that when he slammed home again, he screamed out in pleasure. Wanting to hear more of those screams, as well as feel him clenching around him each time the head of his cock battered his prostate he continued with his pace, panting harshly as he felt pleasure wind in his gut.

Lavi, in the meanwhile was arching his back, moaning as loud as he could as he rocked back into the harsh thrusts. It was obvious to Kanda, who could still just barely think, that his lover was enjoying it, which was what he wanted. Gasping as Lavi clenched around him hard he lost his rhythm, and he glanced down into a pleasure glazed green eye that was just on the side of dark mischievousness.

“Y-yuuu....can ya get this thin--”

Cut off by Kanda increasing his pace and swivelling his hips in a shallow circular pattern upwards he tossed his head back again and moaned loudly, trying not to go mindless as he felt the pleasure that he was experiencing come to a crest.

“Get this off of me Yuu-chan, I want to come with you!” He finally managed to hiss out, his toes curling as the tip of Kanda's cock came into contact with his prostate, making a full body shiver go down his spine. “Aaah—Ngh...please!” he cried out as he tried not to resort to begging.

He could feel a hand tweaking his nipples and he knew that he was at his limit. He wanted to come, he wanted to so fucking bad, but the cock ring wouldn't allow him. He felt like he was going to explode already.

“Yu, Please!”

Kanda was in the same boat and with a heaving sigh that was caught in his throat as Lavi's warmth clenched around his raging arousal again he reached down and tugged at the ring.

He had teased Lavi this much to see the sight of him coming undone at his hands, to watch him go into mindless bliss as he finally did release, and as he tugged off the ring he said in a rough, guttural tone, “Come, Usagi. Do it now.” Plunging his hips forwards again he hissed out as his vision went dark for a few seconds as the space he was thrusting into became incredibly tight, trying to milk him of everything he could provide. He managed two thrusts before he came, his hands clutching Lavi's hips tight enough to bruise as they rocked together, flooding the redhead with his seed.

Lavi moaned hoarsely as he felt Kanda release inside of him, the feeling of it spurring on his own release, which sent globs of sticky white fluid to spurt out against both of their chests. “Shit, Yuu-chan!”

Kanda could only watch in awe at the different array of emotions that crossed Lavi's face, showing in his eyes as well. That was the mind blowing thing, because they were **real**. His hips were still gently thrusting against the red head's as he rode out his orgasm, light gasps and moans escaping him as he did.

Coming down from the high of his orgasm enough to gather his wits about him he withdrew from Lavi, making sure to undo the cuffs. He was thankful that they didn't need a key and instead they were ones that had to be pressed the right way to release them. Watching Lavi try to rub at his wrists he couldn't help the unrestrained chuckle that left him as he watched him hardly be able to do that even.

“Fuck that felt so good...sorry, I can't move so much right now Yuu. You made me a puddle.” A single, relaxed emerald green eye met a pair of equally relaxed sapphire eyes as they fell in a tangle of limbs on the bed. Both didn't care to clean up, at least not right now.

“Tch...lazy rabbit.”

Curling up against Kanda, Lavi practically purred in pleasure as a hand lazily combed through his sweaty hair. It felt really fucking good after everything they just did. So did being able to just lie like this with Yu.

“Hey Yu....you want to know something?”

Kanda had been rather boneless and wanted nothing more than to get in a good nap before he cleaned up, which meant dragging Lavi into the bath with him, so when he heard said red head's exhausted murmur he glanced down at him, not even caring that he was just making his chest all the more messy by lying on it the way he was. “Hn?”

“You're not a monster. You can't be if you can get someone like me to feel, y'know?” the redhead had wanted to say this for so long, and this seemed like it was the best time to do so. There weren't any prying ears, not like anyone would willingly go into Kanda's room anyways, but he wanted to say this when they were alone.

How...

He knew that Lavi didn't have any mind reading abilities, none at all. So this was one weird coincidence that he said something that he needed to hear after some of the shit that he was thinking about before he had come in.

_You really are an idiot, Rabi...but you're mine. I guess that counts for something._

“Yeah...” He muttered softly, all the while keeping up the slow strokes of his hand through the red head's hair. “Now shut up and get a bit of sleep if you're going to get in the bath later.”

If that wasn't a queue that Yu wanted a second round later, Lavi didn't know what was. Laughing airily he nodded against Kanda's chest. “Alright Yu...maybe next time you get to be the one bound?” closing his eye he yawned as another wave of exhaustion washed over him.

“Good luck with that happening usagi.”

Lavi simply smiled serenely, thinking of nothing other than to have that happen the next time they did something like this.


End file.
